The mission of the Virginia Commonwealth University (VCU) Massey Cancer Center (MCC) Clinical Research Shared Resource (CRSR) is to support the development and conduct of cancer clinical research and, in particular, clinical trials at the institution. This shared resource is one of the original shared resources established with the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) awarded in 1976. The CRSR provides the following services to all MCC members conducting cancer clinical trials: regulatory compliance, subject recruitment, protocol compliance, data collection and reporting, quality assurance, information dissemination, and reporting on clinical trials activity. In addition, the CRSR provides project management and development of MCC investigator-initiated clinical trials from concept development through activation. The CRSR includes Research Nurses (RNs), Clinical Research Associates (CRAs), Regulatory Coordinators, Quality Control (QC) Coordinator, IT staff. Affiliations Coordinators, and Minority Recruitment staff. Personnel supported by CCSG Protocol-Specific Research (PSR) are in the CRSR.